Looking Green
by umblinge
Summary: After a mission, Ron catches Hermione hugging some other guy in her office. Jealousy then presumably takes over and Ron is not very happy until the heated conversation becomes less heated and more hot. *One-shot*


Hermione rubbed her aching shoulders. It had been a long day of work and she was ready to go home. She looked at her coat longingly, and then at the piles of work in front of her and deeply sighed. She knew it wasn't required of her to do all of the work at once, but she just couldn't let it sit here; it would haunt her at night.

She slowly picked up the quill, but put it down quickly when she heard someone knocking on her door.

_Please be Ron_

"Come in!" She yelled, the door opened and her smile instantly dropped, it wasn't Ron; it was Andrew.

Andrew Linch was a new employee at her department. Many of the women on the floor found him very attractive. He was tanned, tall, muscular, had defined cheek bones, and lovely dark hair. Hermione personally thought that he was lacking things that made a man truly attractive, like fiery ginger hair for instance; and although he was tall he was no where near as being as tall as Ron. Every time she wanted to kiss Ron she had to go on her tiptoes, and she loved it, because then it would force Ron to carry her and then she would wrap her legs around him and then they would—

"Ms. Granger?"

Hermione's cheeks flushed, she had forgotten that Andrew was here.

"Oh er, yes Andrew?" She asked, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"If you don't mind me asking, well, er, why are you still here?" Andrew asked, curiously.

"I could ask you the same question."

Now it was Andrew's turn to look flushed.

"Well I er, I was sort of devising a new classification system."

"Really?" Hermione asked, very impressed.

Andrew looked at the floor embarrassed, his face pink.

"Yeah, well I was thinking, why not sort crimes by location as well as time, a lot seem to happen in certain locations, I just thought it would make things a bit easier."

"That's actually a very good idea, we'll talk more about it tomorrow, when the rest of the department is here." Hermione replied, smiling.

"Yeah, er, yeah okay, see you tomorrow Miss." Andrew said, slowly walking towards her door.

"Andrew." Hermione said still smiling; he was like a little innocent puppy.

"Yeah?" Andrew said, turning his head around to look at her again.

"It's Hermione." She said walking towards him, still smiling.

"Oh yeah, er, yeah, Hermione." He nervously laughed.

Hermione walked closer to him, and gave him a hug; patting him on the back.

"There's no need to be scared of me Andrew, think of this department like a family." She said, slowly releasing him.

"Yeah, er, family." Andrew said, face even pinker than it was before.

She giggled as he stumbled out of her office; he was like the adorable little brother she never had.

She went back to her desk and looked at her work again, but before she could ponder on it, a deep voice interrupted.

"I thought you'd might be happy to see me, so I came thinking to surprise you. But it looks like you had someone to keep you company."

"Ron!" She said, dropping her quill once again, running towards Ron, and flinging her arms around his neck.

"Geroff." Ron said, a frown on his face.

Hermione slowly released him from her strong embracement.

"Wha-Why? What's up with you?" She asked, her smile slowly fading.

"What's up with me? Hermione, you just hugged a random guy in your office! What the fuck is that about!?"

Ron's eyebrows were knitted in fury, his arms were crossed and his hair was windswept. He was still in his Auror uniform, and Hermione thought he was definitely a sight to see. He looked so manly and strong, his muscles defined, stubble on his face. He had been gone for 2 weeks on a mission, and arguing definitely wasn't what she planned on doing when he returned.

"Andrew?! Ron, that's nothing; I can't believe you don't trust me!"

"Well what am I supposed to think Hermione!?"

"You're supposed to trust me!"

"I've been gone for 2 weeks and I return to the sight of you and that wanker getting all cozy!"

"Ron, you can't honestly think that I would ever-"

"What would you think if you saw me hugging up some bird?!"

"I would trust you!"

"Oh sure you would, you'd be all so forgiving, Hermione, you yelled at a bird for looking at me!"

"Well, that was different, she wasn't just looking, she was fantasizing I could tell!" Hermione yelled, now crossing her own arms.

She saw a small smirk flash along Ron's face, but it was quickly replaced with a frown.

"So, you can yell at a bird for yelling at me, but I can't be mad when I see you hugging some prick."

Hermione understood, Ron had a point; if she had been in Ron's position she would've reacted the same. But at the same time, Ron was her husband, he should have trusted her.

_You know what? Forget it, you haven't seen him in 2 weeks; it's not time for a fight._

Hermione immediately changed her stance, knowing that arguing wouldn't get them anywhere, she figured she'd just have to seduce him instead.

"You're right Ron."

"But Hermione! I love you and I just- wait what?" Ron replied confused.

"You're right." Hermione repeated simply, walking closer towards him and placing her hands on his chest.

"Yeah, er, yeah I am. Yeah that yeah wasn't okay." Ron said, his voice beginning to crack as Hermione slid her hands down his chest.

"Yeah, you are; I'd be upset too, but just know I would never do that. I mean look at you, Andrew is no where as near to being as tall as you are." She said, as she went on her tiptoes and slowly placed her lips on his.

"And he doesn't have your gorgeous hair." She said, teasingly running her hands through his hair.

"And he's not as strong as you." She whispered, putting her hands under his shirt.

"And I don't know how gifted he may be in the size department, but something tells me it's hard to be more impressive than you." Hermione finished, sliding her hands down to his trousers and putting them under his pants.

"Hermione," Ron groaned.

"I've missed you so much Ron, can we please not argue now." Hermione sighed breathlessly, running her hand up and down his shaft.

Ron growled in return, he pressed his lips against hers roughly and Hermione moaned in return.

Ron lifted her up on her desk and Hermione responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. They moaned in union as their tongues battled against each other. Ron took his mouth off hers and she whimpered at the newfound emptiness. She didn't get to let the full whimper out because she quickly moaned as he started playing rough kisses down her neck, he worked his way to her shoulder and eventually made his way to between her breasts.

"Too many clothes," He breathed, struggling to take her shirt off.

"Take them off then," Hermione sighed.

Ron ripped her shirt off, and even though it was one of Hermione's favourite shirts; she was way too turned on to care.

"Black lace." He groaned into her bra.

"As much as I love you in lace, this has to come off." Ron said, immediately grabbing the clasp of her brassiere, after a few tries he finally succeeded in unclasping; he ripped the bra off her and immediately started to suck on her right breast.

Hermione threw her head back in ecstasy and started moaning even louder than she had been before.

Not wanting to leave her other breast untouched he began to suckle on her left one. Hermione desperately tried to take off Ron's shirt but couldn't bring herself to. Ron paused his actions and took his own shirt off. Hermione sighed at the sight of Ron's bare upper body.

He was well chiseled and grown into his lanky frame. He was extremely fit, and he was all hers.

"Like what you see?" Ron teased, as he took off his trousers and pants.

"Always." Hermione teased back.

Hermione licked her lips when she feasted her eyes upon Ron's hardness, it had been way too long. Ron started attacking her own clothes before she could further examine Ron's heavenly body. He took off her own trousers and was rewarded with the sight of her matching, and very damp, lace knickers.

"Oh god." Ron moaned, as he breathed in her womanhood.

"You're so wet Hermione." He groaned.

"Ron, Ron please." Hermione begged, and Ron didn't have to hear anymore. He slid her knickers down her legs and began feasting on her. Hermione's moans turned into screams as his talented tongue worked his way inside her.

"OH ROOOOON!" Hermione shrieked.

He ate her like she was his favourite meal, and he always swore that she was.

She was on the verge of climax, her toes began to curl, and she began to shriek louder. Ron responded by feasting harder, she brought her hands to his hair and started pulling on it roughly, pushing his face even closer to her.

"Ron-Ron I'm gonna-" She shrieked even louder than she had been shrieking before and she felt her release. Her toes were fully curled and her knuckles white.

"Oh Ron, you're amazing." She sighed, as he licked his lips and smiled.

"And you're delicious." He responded, breathing heavily.

"Let me do you," Hermione said; Ron shook his head.

"No I want to be inside of you, you can do me later at home." He responded, raising his eyebrows, and then he groaned.

"Oh god I'm so hard you're bloody sexy." Ron said, working his dick between her legs. Without a warning, he thrust into her and let out a sigh of relief as he did. Hermione sighed as well, and although she had just came, she knew she would be doing it again very soon.

"I've missed you so much." Ron sighed as he thrust in and out of her.

"Mmm," Hermione responded, placing her lips on his. Ron continued to thrust in and out of her as their tongues danced together.

He pulled away and began to breathe her name.

"Hermione, not gonna last long." He said in the huskiest and sexiest voice Hermione had ever heard.

"Do it Ron." Hermione breathed.

Ron began to play with her breasts to make her release come faster, it was working, Hermione could feel herself coming closer. He pinched her nipples and Hermione moaned , thrust even harder and faster, placing his lips on her neck.

Hermione moaned, "Ron, I-I'm coming." It was all too much for Hermione, and it had been way too long. Her second release came and she screamed, Ron's release came short after and she felt him spill all of himself into her.

"Ugh," Ron groaned as he fell onto her.

"Mmm," Hermione responded.

"I love you." Ron said as he pulled out of her, he placed a kiss on her cheek and Hermione smiled.

"Love you too." Hermione said, relaxed and content.

"We better get out of here quick, all of England probably heard your screams." Ron teased as he put on his clothes.

"You love it," Hermione teased back, putting on her own clothes.

"I love you." Ron said, pulling Hermione closer to him and kissing her slowly on the lips.

"Mmm, let's go home." Hermione said, grabbing her coat and suitcase.

The couple exited Hermione's office, they walked to the elevator but were interrupted by a moan. The couple turned around to see two men kissing quite passionately in the office across the hall. Hermione's jaw dropped as she saw that one of the men was Andrew.

Ron clearly noticed as well, his eyes looked as though they were going to pop out of their sockets.

Hermione giggled, turning to face Ron. "Looks like you really had nothing to be jealous of after all."

Ron grinned in response, "What are you talking about? I've always liked that lad." Ron winked, as Hermione continued to giggle.

"Oh Ron," Hermione sighed adoringly, "You never do change, do you?"

"Never." Ron grinned, covering her hand with his own.

The couple then walked away from the two men, ready to go home.

THE END


End file.
